fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tubatron
Tubatron The Tubatron (O-10) is a Viratron that Marcus created with the "roar" Metavirus to confront the Lab Rats in one of Marcus's plans, by marking the Lab Rats with his apparently weak sound wave as phase one, & managed to hit the male Lab Rats. The Tubatron usually attacks with a burst of sound from the horn on his left shoulder, as well as missiles from the tubes that function as his right fingers. He was scrapped when all 3 Lab Rats fired their Gear Blasters, but was replaced with the "Tubatron 2.0", which is nearly identical save for the "2.0" put on the right shoulder & use of a different Viratron Upgrade type. Profile *Identification Number: O-10 *Install Metavirus: ROAR *Production Motif: Tuba *Height: 203 cm. *Weight: 266 kg. Tubatron Upgrade The Tubatron Upgrade (O-10) is a Viratron Alpha Upgrade, with the properties of the Tubatron, namely the torso armor, the tuba on the shoulder, the arms, & the head. Like it's Viratron counterpart, this Viratron Upgrade has the ability to produce sound waves, which would serve to make anything that hits it susceptible to the Tubatron 2.0 Upgrade's sound waves. Unlike the other Viratron Upgrades, this one was hit out of the sky when it landed on the sharp side of the Cheetah Racer Ace's sword, knocking it back. It was shut down with a Gear Slash to the waist. Profile *Height: 57.3 m *Weight: 1550 t Tubatron 2.0 The Tubatron 2.0 (O-10) is a Viratron that Marcus created with the "roar" Metavirus to confront the Lab Rats in one of Marcus's plans, by hitting the marked Lab Rats with his sound waves, which damaged the gear of Chase & Adam. Tubatron, like it's predecessor, usually attacks with a burst of sound from the horn on his left shoulder, as well as bullets from the tubes that function as his right fingers. He managed to kidnap Bree right when she needed to recharge, & tried to ransom the guys that either they let the incoming Viratron Upgrade arrive safely, or she would be slain. The male Lab Rats managed to free Bree thanks to Chase impersonating Marcus long enough for the guys to get close. After a short battle, the Tubatron 2.0 suffers the same death Tubatron 1.0 suffered: a shot from the Gear Blaster from all three Lab Rats. Profile *Identification Number: O-10 *Install Metavirus: ROAR 2.0 *Production Motif: Tuba *Height: 203 cm. *Weight: 266 kg. Tubatron 2.0 Upgrade The Tubatron 2.0 Upgrade (O-10) is a Viratron Beta Upgrade, with the properties of the Tubatron 2.0, namely the right arm & the pipes on it's chest, with the horn serving as it's head. Like it's Viratron counterpart, this Viratron Upgrade has the ability to produce sound waves, which would destroy anything that was hit by the first Tubatron Upgrade's sound waves. However, thanks to an ingenious plan, Adam in the Gorilla Truck used a recording of it's sound waves to neutralize it's own sound, leaving the Viratron Upgrade open for the Cheetah Racer Ace to disable it's horn with a slash from the Gear Sword, then was hit by a Dimension Crash from the Gear Titan. Profile *Height: 49.5 m *Weight: 2410 t Trivia *Unlike later seen 2.0 Viratrons, Tubatron 2.0 has the exact same appearance as it's original. External Links *Tubaloid - The Tubatron's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki *TubaZord - The Tubatron Upgrade's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki *Tubaloid 2 - The Tubatron 2.0's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki *TubaZord 2 - The Tubatron 2.0 Upgrade's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Viratrons Category:Monsters